Hidden Feelings
by heidipoo
Summary: High school can be pretty crazy, especially if you have a crush on someone. AJ and CM Punk both have feelings for each other, but don't know how to express them. At a party though, everything may change. AU. Request.
1. Talk of a Party

**Author's Note: Hey guys, this is another request I got, and I am so swamped with requests at the moment. I will be busy for quite some time now. Anyway, this is going to be another high school AU, and I really don't know how long it will be. I have it set for ten chapters, but that could change depending on my schedule. I am starting a new job, so my updates might be a little slower, I apologize for that before hand. I hope you guys enjoy this story, and be sure to leave a review and all that stuff. Thanks for reading, stay fabulous.**

* * *

AJ sighed and rolled out of her small bed; Monday morning here she comes. She didn't really enjoy getting up at the crack of dawn to get ready for school, and hell, she didn't really like going to school all that much either. As a junior in highs school though, she had the right to start feeling weary. After all, she only had one more year left to go, then she'd be out of that place for good. The petite girl made her bed lazily, then went to jump in the shower. A hot shower always seemed to wake her up in the early morning hours. Once she was out of the shower, AJ began getting ready for school. She didn't care much about her appearance because she knew she was pretty, but she still liked to look nice when she went places.

Today though, she didn't really care much as she threw on a pair of jean shorts, a t-shirt, and her favorite pair of converse. Her hair wasn't really manageable when wet, so AJ just put it up in a high pony tail. The petite girl never really like to wear much make up in the first place, but she still applied a little bit of mascara to her long lashes. Feeling satisfied with her outfit and everything, AJ picked up her small backpack, and began the short walk to school. Her friend Natalya would be waiting for her at the entrance.

AJ and Nattie had been friends for a few years now. Nattie was one of the new girls freshman year, and she didn't have many other friends. AJ decided to be nice, and the two clicked just like that. Now they were closer than ever, and AJ didn't regret a thing. "Hey AJ!" Nattie yelled once she saw her friend approaching the school.

AJ smiled and waved in return, "Hey Nat!" She greeted as she made her way to the blonde.

"Did you do your math homework last night?" Natalya asked sheepishly, "I forgot all about it." The two girls stood at the entrance talking while other students made their way inside before the first bell rang.

AJ laughed, "Yeah, I'll let you copy at lunch."

"You're a life saver, AJ." Natalya hugged the smaller girl.

"I know." AJ replied smugly. "Now, we better get going before we're late for home room." The small girl said, and began walking towards the doors of the school.

"AJ, watch out!" Natalya nearly yelled, but it was too late. AJ had been knocked to the ground by accident. She must have run into someone. "Are you okay?" Nat asked and approached her friend.

"What the...?" AJ trailed off.

"My bad." A familiar voice said. AJ looked up only to be stared back at by none other than CM Punk. He was pretty much the school's bad ass, and only the guy that AJ had a mega crush on since last year. "Sorry AJ." Punk apologized as he outstretched his hand to help the small girl off the ground.

"Dude is she okay?" Zack Ryder, Punk's best friend commented. Zack and Punk had always rolled together since freshman year. They were practically inseparable. Even though Zack and Punk were complete opposites, they still got along pretty well. They knew how to joke and have a good time together.

"I'm fine." AJ said as she finally stood up and dusted off her shorts. "Thanks Punk." She said as she looked up at the boy beside her. She could feel a burning blush coming to her cheeks, and she was embarrassed at the moment. Sure, she and Punk were familiar with each other, but they weren't so close after all. AJ was almost sure Punk knew that she had a crush on him.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah..." She trailed off with a nod. She was about to say something, when suddenly, the first bell interrupted her with a shrill ring. "Gotta get to class!" She almost yelled as she took Natalya's hand and began walking to her locker. Once they were away from the boys, she put a hand to her forehead. "I'm such an idiot." AJ said while opening her locker.

Nattie laughed, "Why don't you just ask him out already?" She asked.

AJ sighed, "Because Nat!" AJ said. "He's a senior, and he should date a senior girl."

Natalya scoffed, "Since when does what grade you're in tell you who you can date?" She retorted.

"I don't know..." The petite girl trailed off. "It's like an unwritten rule or something like that. He'd never go for a silly little junior like me anyway. There's probably lots of other girls he'd rather date." But little did AJ know, Punk had feelings for her too. He was just too stubborn to ask the girl out. He wanted AJ to make the first move, but she was too shy and insecure to do so.

"Are you going to John's party tonight?" Natalya asked, changing the subject. John Cena was the most popular boy in school. "His parents are going to be gone all weekend, and he's throwing a big bash. Word on the street is CM Punk is going to be there... Now could be your chance." Nat said. Which caught AJ's attention.

"Are you going?" AJ asked.

"If you want me to." Nat replied.

"Okay, let's go then."

* * *

**Author's Note: To be continued...?**


	2. Let's Go

"Do you think this dress looks okay?" Natalya asked as she twirled around in front of AJ's full length mirror. It had been such a long day at school, and now the two girls were getting ready at the spitfire's house for John Cena's party. It was sure to be a blast because John always threw the best parties in school. Everyone was always there, whether they wanted to be there or not. It was a great way to hook up with your crush, or get drunk enough to forget you were even there. His parents always went away on the weekends, so he threw parties all the time.

AJ then turned to look at her friend who was wearing a pink mini dress, "You look great Nat... Now help me find something to wear." She complained as she stood in front of her almost full walk in closet. "I want to look really nice if Punk's going to be there. Tonight might be the night." She said a little excitedly.

"The night for what?" Nattie asked as she walked over to the closet and stood beside AJ.

"The night where we confess to each other!" AJ nearly screamed. "We'll admit our feelings finally."

"Oh, right." Natalya laughed.

"Nattie!" AJ yelled.

"Okay, okay..." Nattie trailed off. "I'll find you something to wear." She smiled and began rummaging through the closet pulling out many articles of clothing. None of them were really fitting to wear to a house party, until finally, Natalya found a black mini dress with skulls all over it. "This one is really cute AJ." She trailed off as she held up the dress.

"I don't think I've ever worn that one..." AJ replied as she took the dress from her friend and began putting it on. It fit nicely, and she liked the way the fabric felt on her skinny body. "How do I look?" AJ asked and Natalya smiled.

"You look so good AJ!" Nattie said. "Punk's going to love that dress on you."

"Are you sure?" She asked a little hesitantly.

"I'm positive." Nat answered.

"Okay then! Let's go!" AJ said excitedly. But deep down, the nerdy girl was nervous. She was never the party type, and when she did go to parties with Nattie, she was usually a wallflower, waiting until Nattie was ready to leave so that she could leave too. Now, the circumstances were different. AJ actually wanted to go to this party, and she was going to find Punk, and she was going to have fun.

"Let's go." Nattie agreed.


	3. Found You

When Natalya and AJ arrived at John Cena's huge house, the party was already up and running. Music was blasting, high school kids were dancing, and the smell of booze and excitement filled the air. "Do you think we're late?" Nattie asked only to be ignored by AJ. Her thoughts were centered around one thing and one thing only, and that thing was very much CM Punk. A party like this didn't seem like his type of thing, but if Nattie said he was going to be here, then he was probably here. Nattie was such a socialite, and she was usually right about all these kinds of things.

"Nattie, are you sure that Punk's going to be here?" AJ asked as she turned around to face her friend, only to find out that Natalya had already left and ventured off on her own. The petite girl scoffed, "So much for sticking together." She muttered as she continued to go into the house. She'd manage to find Punk sooner or later. But for now, she would try to enjoy herself since she usually didn't come to events like this.

The music was pretty loud, but at least it was good as AJ hung out by the punch bowl for a little while. She even had a few glasses of punch, which tasted kind of funny. Standing there for a little while, she kind of felt a little bummed out. She hadn't seen Punk yet, and nobody asked her to dance, Nattie ditched her, and she felt like crap. A part of her regretted coming to this party. Why go to a party if you're not going to have any fun?

After a few more glasses of punch, AJ realized that there was alcohol in it, and she had gotten a little tipsy. It did help her with her nerves though, and relaxed her a bit. Maybe she'd have a little bit of liquid courage when she found Punk. She wondered if he was even here at all. Deciding to be adventurous, she began to walk around and look for him. After all, she wasn't going to find him just standing around in one spot all day. She ran into a few of her classmates that she knew at school, and she even ran into Nattie a couple of times who was dancing with a couple of guys. AJ decided that she would just dance, and if she found Punk, then good for her, and if not, then oh well. At least she had fun while she was here.

"I can't believe you talked me into coming to this party." Punk grumbled to his buddy Zack Ryder as they walked up the sidewalk to John's house. "Is John even here? You know these kind of things aren't for me." He complained as they continued to walk.

"Bro, you need to have some fun." Zack replied. "Plus, I heard that cute AJ girl you like is going to be here." He added with a smirk.

"I don't like her." Punk replied a little too quickly.

"Shut up, yes you do." Zack smiled. "And I'm helping set you up, so no complaining." He stated. "Just go have fun bro." He said as they finally got inside, but Punk couldn't even hear what Zack had just said because the music was too loud.

"What?" Punk asked, yelling over the music.

"Woo woo woo!" Zack yelled as he pushed his best friend into the huge group of people that were dancing. Punk was then caught up in a dance party of drunken teens as he tried to find his way out of the crowd. Dancing was not his thing, and parties were not his thing. But when he heard Zack say that AJ was going to be here, his spirits lightened just a bit. Hopefully he'd find her and they could ditch this party and go hang out somewhere else.

"I'm going to fucking kill him." Punk muttered, referring to Zack as he finally got out of the mob of people.

"Kill who?" AJ asked, as she was standing behind Punk. Punk turned around surprised, well that wasn't too hard to find her.

"Zack." He answered.

"I'm going to kill Nattie too." AJ replied. "She brought me to this party and just ditched me."

"So did Zack." Punk said. It was then quiet for a moment between the two, and Punk couldn't help but to check AJ out just a little bit. He really liked the dress she was wearing, and she looked nice. "Do you want to get out of here?" Punk yelled over the music.

"What?" AJ asked.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Punk asked again.

AJ smiled, "I'd love to!"


	4. A Kiss

They found a room where it was quiet so that they could talk to each other without screaming over the music. They didn't know whose bedroom it was, but John Cena had a pretty big house, so it was probably just one of the many guest rooms in the house. Punk and AJ were awkward around one another. But AJ knew that this was going to happen. Even though they had feelings for each other, they barely knew one another... But AJ had the biggest crush on Punk ever.

"So..." AJ drawled out as the two stood facing each other uncomfortably.

"Do you want to sit down?" Punk asked as he gestured to the bed.

AJ nodded, "Yeah..." She said and they sat down. Everything about teen love was awkward and shy, and unsure. AJ didn't see Punk as the shy type though, but boy, when it came to her, he sure was.

"You look really nice." He complimented in a murmur.

"Thank you." She replied with a meek smile.

Punk cleared his throat, "Are you having a good time tonight?" He asked as he looked up at AJ with his hazel colored eyes. He never noticed how big and brown her eyes were, and they were so pretty he just couldn't help but to stare at them awkwardly.

AJ shrugged, "Not really..." She trailed off. "Parties aren't really my thing." She explained.

"Mine either." Punk replied. "To be honest, I only came here because I knew you were going to be here." He admitted honestly. Suddenly, AJ's breath got hitched in her throat, and she wasn't sure what to do... Had he really just said what she thought he said? Was this moment actually happening? She wasn't sure what to say next... What should a person say after a statement like that?

"Really?" Was all she could get out, in a squeak.

"Yup." Punk replied cooly.

A blush rose to AJ's cheeks, "I only came because I heard you were going to be here..." She admitted. "I've been waiting to talk to you one on one." She added. It was too late now... The cat was out of the bag, and it was now or never for these two. She had to seize the opportunity while it was right in front of her. The nerves were so high at the moment, and neither of them were really sure what to do at the moment. So, Punk did the only thing he could think of, and he kissed her.


	5. I Like You Too

"Why'd you just kiss me?" AJ asked with alarm when they separated. She did not see that coming at all, and she had never even kissed anybody before!

"Because, AJ..." Punk started. "I like you." He said simply.

"You... Like me?" She questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"Of course..." Punk replied.

"I like you too." AJ told him with a pretty smile, and the two engaged in another loving kiss.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know this story was kind of short, but I'm kind of having writer's block right now for WWE related stories. I'm really sorry for anybody's requests that I couldn't complete, but please understand that I have a life too, especially being so busy right now because I'm about to take my final exams for the year. Once school is out, I'll have more time to write, but until then, please try to be understanding. Thank you all for reading this crap. Be sure to stay fabulous, and check out my other stories.**


End file.
